Power of The Ginger Snap
by Ginger Kid
Summary: This a One-Shot: It's about a young woman who challenges Beth Phoenix for the WWE Women's Championship belt, but is also going in as the underdog for the match.


Hearing the sound of a bell ringing throughout Sacramento's Arco Arena is combined with the cheering and some booing coming from the rows of seats surrounding a square. Standing in the middle is a young woman who has worked many years to accomplish what she did tonight. Falling to her knees, sweat and tears sliding down her face with happiness and triumph that she finally achieved the goal of being the new WWE….

Walking through the doors of an arena that she knows all too well, this time she has the exception of being on the other side. She feels the excitement of what's to come, even if you are a fan or the entertainer. She hears the fans screaming and shouting their favorites, and booing their not so favorites through the walls. She hauls her bag around down the hall, looking back and forth, and finding the women's locker room so she can drop her stuff off and get ready when the time comes. When she gets to a door that says women's locker room on the name plate she opens the door and takes a seat on the bench. She looks up at the clock that is hanging over the door and sees she has plenty of time to get ready for her match, so she decides to try and sleep off the nerves that are beginning to pile up in her stomach. Right when her eyes are about to shut the door comes open and in walks her opponent.

Her opponent is none other than Beth Phoenix aka The Glamazon, a tall blonde, strong muscular woman who dominates over the talentless divas. She reigns as champion over the divas division on Raw, because of her fearsome size and strength. A tech hand comes in to tell them they have one hour until it is time for their match to begin. They both start putting their ring gear on. Beth gets done first, but before leaving she gives the young woman a stare down trying to threaten her. If giving the girl a dirty look is supposed to scare her, The Glamazon has another thing coming when those hands come in contact with her.

Calmly, with the last touch of black tape around her hands and wrists so it secures her fists before a long fight, she closes the women's locker room door and turns on her feet, walking down the hall with a slight strut with each step she takes. Taking the "gorilla" position, she glances to her left and sees her opponent once again. They both stand with anticipation, waiting for their match to begin. She decides, while waiting, to stretch in place so she will not hurt herself in the ring. Nervousness mounting, the young woman hears the music for the winner of the match before hers, telling her that it is her time to shine.

The theme music of her opponent starts going off, and she can hear the announcer saying, "This match is set for one fall for the WWE Women's Championship; coming out first, reigning from Louisville, Kentucky is the WWE Women's Champion Beth Phoenix, The Glamazon." Beth walks down the ramp gets in the ring between the first and second rope. Sitting on the turn buckle in the corner doing her taunt, she gets back in the ring by doing a flip. She hears the theme music "Falling Down" by Atreyu playing, while she waits. Backstage, the young woman is waiting nervously and excited for her cue to start walking. All she can hear is her heart thumping and the tick tock of the clock in the hall.

All of a sudden, she feels a tap on her arm telling her it is time to wind her way down the ramp. She starts to strut out, but stops at the top of the ramp looking out to the sea of people, fans cheering their hardest just to get heard, or to get their sign seen on camera. The announcer says, "…and her opponent, reigning from Sacramento, California, Felix Jones." She continues walking down the metal ramp and jumps up on the steel steps of the ring, stepping between the first and second rope. She pulls herself up to the second turn buckle to give the crowd two thumbs up and a smirk. Jumping back down into the squared ring, she goes to the middle to face her tall opponent.

The referee takes the belt from Beth Phoenix and shows it to Felix and to the crowd. They both lock up, with Beth getting the upper hand at first. That is, until Felix elbows her into the gut and then "DDT's" her. Beth gets up fuming with anger, but the girl grabs her neck and gives her the finishing move "Ginger Snap," Felix then covers the champion, hearing the hand of the referee hitting the mat and the fans yelling "one, two, three!" The announcer says, "You're new WWE Women's Champion Felix Jones!" Falling to her knees, sweat and tears sliding down her face with happiness and triumph that she finally achieved the goal of being the new WWE Women's Champion.


End file.
